Roman Reigns One Shot Stories
by insky5967
Summary: As the title says, this is collection of one shot stories, written about Roman Reigns (a.k.a. Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i). If you like what you read, please let me know and if you want a story of your own, please go to my page, find the "one shot" form, fill it out, and submit it to me, via PM. ENJOY!
1. Introduction

As you can see by the title, this is a collection of "ONE SHOT" stories written by me, about Roman Reigns and other characters (some wrestling and some not). This collection of stories was written for friends, family and fans. If you like what you read and would like a story of your own, please go to my page and find the "ONE SHOT STORY REQUEST" and follow the instructions.

******Please be advised...these stories are rate "M" for Maturity...They can be anything between NC-17 to XXX-rated/Porn. Some of the stories contain sex, violance, and strong language...that is why the rating is "M"...if you are offended by any of the before mentioned issues, then DO NOT READ and DO NOT COMMENT**** **

Thank You!


	2. One Night Stand w Roman Reigns

"Welcome to T.F. Green Airport. The time is 12:30pm and the temperature is a warm 87 degrees, here in Providence, RI. We will be arriving at gate G6 in about 20min. Please put all seats in their upright position and turn off all electronic devices. Thank you for flying Southwest Airlines". Rebecca woke up, just as she heard the flight attendant announce that the plane was about to land soon. As Rebecca turned off her I-pod and put it away, she thought back to where she was, a few months earlier. She had wanted to be just like her sister, so she headed to Tampa, Florida, in the hopes of becoming a wrestler, with the WWE. She joined Ring of Honor and dominated the females division and not shortly there after, she was recruited to the developmental program, of the WWE, called NXT. Now, she had her big chance, she was being invited to debut as an up and coming female wrestler, on the WWE Main Roster, and her biggest supporter would be her sister, AJ Lee.

Rebecca arrived at the hotel and went to the counter to check in. She was given her welcome packet and headed off to her room, but not before she accidentally bumped into the tallest man she had ever seen. He had to be at least 6'3 or 6'4 and he was very strong and muscular. "Excuse me", he said. "I'm sorry. That was my fault", she said as they stepped back and looked at each other. "Hi, my name's Roman Reigns and you must be one of the new NXT members, who's wrestling this Monday night", Roman said as he extended his hand to Rebecca. "Uh…yea…I'm new", was all Rebecca could say until he smiled. She shook his hand and found her voice, "Hi, I'm Rebecca Lee and yes, I'm here making my debut on Monday Night RAW". "Rebecca Lee, are you related to the Diva's champion, AJ Lee?", he asked. Rebecca stated that she was AJ's younger sister, "I hope I can be as good as she is. She's my idol", Rebecca said. "Will you be at the luncheon this afternoon?", Roman asked. Rebecca said she would and he said he'd see her there.

Rebecca got to her room and sat on the bed. She took her stuffed lion, out of the suitcase, and looked at it. Leo traveled everywhere she did and right now, he was her closest confidant. "Can you believe we're finally here?", Rebecca said, looking at the stuffed animal. Rebecca unpacked and then checked inside her welcome packet. Looking at the WWE Schedule, Rebecca saw that she had very little time for fun…

Weekend Events:

Saturday:

1:00pm to 3:00pm - Introduction Luncheon for all WWE and NXT members.

6:00pm to 8:00pm - Superstar Meeting in room A-8

9:00pm to 2:00am - Coming Out Party at Club Avalon

Sunday:

10:00am to 1:00pm - Brunch

2:00pm to 5:00pm - Press conference/VIP Fan Meet and Greet

6:00pm to ? - Free Time

Monday:

8:00am to 10:00am - Breakfast

11:00am to 4:00pm - Practice at the Duncan Donuts Center

5:00pm to 7:00pm - Dinner/Prep for Show

8:00pm to ? - LIVE SHOW

Rebecca looked at the schedule and said, "WOW, they weren't kidding when they said WWE is a busy business". Rebecca showered and dressed for the luncheon, hoping that what she had brought would be appropriate. She put on her dress jeans, her white shirt with black skulls, and her black short jacket. She slipped on her black heels and put her hair in a nice ponytail. Rebecca gave herself one last look, in the mirror, then grabbed her purse and headed down to the conference room. Once she got there, she stopped and looked around. Right there, in front of her was the WWE Superstars and Divas, she had long since admired. They were all standing around and talking and laughing. Rebecca went inside and found her name, on the table. She sat down and took in all the activity that going on around her. Rebecca was looking around and noticed some of faces that she had seen on TV; like Alberto Del Rio, The Big Show, R-Truth, 3MB, John Cena, The Bella Twins, and Randy Orton.

"Hey Roman, can you please tell Dean that he gets to sleep with you tonight? I want my own bed", Seth says as he looks at Roman. "Roman, hey Roman, Are you listening to me?", Seth says as he hits Roman's arm. Roman looks at Seth and says, "What?". "Please tell Dean that he gets the bed with you, tonight?", Seth repeats. Roman, not paying attention, says, "Yeah, whatever. I don't care". Dean asks Roman what he's staring at and Roman says, "Her, the one talking to AJ". Seth turns his head and says, "Oh yeah, her name is Rebecca Lee. She's AJ's younger sister. She just came up from NXT and she's making her debut on this week's episode of RAW". "Sister? She can't be AJ's sister. She is so much prettier then AJ", Dean says. "Well, if she's AJ's sister, you might want to stay away from her. She might be prettier, than AJ, but she might also be crazy or even crazier, than AJ", Dean replies. "I don't think so", Roman says, as he heads towards the bar.

"Hi, my name is Nick, What can I get you to drink?", he asks. "Can I get a Strawberry Lemonade please?", Rebecca asks Nick. Nick nods his head. "Thank you", Rebecca says as she looks around and sees the tall, dark handsome man, she ran into earlier. "Here you go miss, one lemonade; that will be $3", Nick says. "Would you like to open a tab or would you like to pay for it?", Nick asks. Rebecca reaches for her purse, but before she can even open it, Roman steps up and says, "It's OK nick. Put them on The Shield's tab". Nick nods and goes to help the next customer. Rebecca turns around shyly and sees that she is face to face with the man, she ran into, earlier that day. "Thank you for doing that, Mr. Reigns", Rebecca says in a nervous voice. "Your welcome, Rebecca", he says "Would you like to sit at my table with my buddies Dean and Seth?" Rebecca says she would love to but she has seat already, at her sister's table. Roman asks if she is going to the club party tonight. "Hey before you go, are you going to club Avalon tonight?", Roman asked. "Yes, I am. Why?", Rebecca asked. Roman instantly got a smile on his face and said, "Would you like to sit at our table tonight, at the club?" Rebecca shook her head and accepted the invite. "See you tonight, then", she said as she left the trio.

"Seriously, do you think he really meant what he said?", Rebecca thought to herself as she entered the club and as if right on clue, he found her and hugged her. "I'm glad you came. Our table is over here", he said as he walked her over to where Dean and Seth were already sitting. "This is the United States Champion, Dean Ambrose, and this is our ninja, Seth Rollins", Roman said as he introduced Rebecca, to his best friends. "Nice to meet you both", she said as she sat down and took in the sights and sounds. Towards the end of the night, Dean and Seth found themselves a couple of fan-girls, for the night, which left Roman and Rebecca, alone. They decided to go for a walk and somehow they ended up at her hotel door. "Well, I guess this is goodnight", Rebecca said as she looked up at Roman. "Well, if it is then I'd like a goodnight kiss", he said as he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Rebecca felt her body start to tingle, as she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue access.

The next thing she knew they were inside her hotel room and nothing was stopping them. Roman was so close that Rebecca could feel his growing erection against her ass. Roman softly slid his hands up her back and in one smooth motion, he unzipped her dress and slid the straps, causing the dress to fall to the floor, leaving her standing there, in the middle of the room in nothing but her bra and panties. "You are gorgeous!", she heard him say as she walked around her, looking at her as if she were his prey and he a lion, ready for a feast. He pulled her close, pressing his body against hers as he gazed deeply into her eyes and said, "I have been waiting all night for this". Their lips met and while they were passionately kissing, Rebecca removed his shirt and admired his upper body. He was even more sexy in person, then on television. As they move towards the bed, she removes the rest of his clothing. Both of them are completely naked, as he lays her back on the bed and slowly starts to kiss her stomach, while he slides his hands around her and starts caressing her ass. He slowly works his way up her body and slowly lifts each breast to his mouth and one at a time he begins to lick each nipple, which drives Jessica absolutely crazy with desire.

After doing that, he crawls up between her legs, spreading them wider as he makes his way to her pussy. He begins by flicking his tongue over her clit, then slides his tongue lower and starts darting it in and out of her, rolling it around causing her to moan deeply. Hearing this, he moved back up to her clit licking it with long firm strokes, as her legs began to tremble with delight. Slowly, he started to suck on her pussy lips, as he started plunging his finger deep inside her hot wetness. The he began to lick her clit and finger her pussy bringing her to an incredible orgasm. He allowed her a moment to recover before climbing on top of her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and quickly rolling them over so that Rebecca was now on top. Feeling her self getting heated, she gets on her knees and gets in between his legs, as she starts to slowly lick her way up his inner thigh. Once she reaches the top of his thigh, she takes his balls in her mouth and begins sucking and licking them causing his incredible erection to twitch, in pleasure. He begins to moan which only encourages her more. So she slowly licks her way up his cock and takes in her mouth, in one motion. She goes up and down, his delicious member, steadily picking up the pace until he is close to coming, then she stops.

"Please don't be mad at me, Roman, but I need you inside of me, now!", she says as she climbs on top of him and slowly slides down his rock-hard erection. She stays like that for a few minutes, so she can adjust to his massive hard on. After a moment she begins to slide herself up and down on his soaking wet member. Roman lies there, watching this gorgeous creature ride him and he is enticed and taken back, by how well she can handle his member. He closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation of the hot wet walls of her pussy massaging his dick, as she rides him slow and steady. Then, without warning, he takes his thumb and starts rubbing her clit, as she begins to raise her hips pushing him even deeper inside her. She starts to squeal in delight, as her walls start clamping down on him and now, he's moaning, as he feels himself getting close to his release. The sound of his pleasurable moans, sends Rebecca over the edge as she releases herself and drenches him with her sweet cum. The intensity of her orgasm makes him tremble and brings him over the edge, as well, until the both collapse in a puddle of sweat and cum.

The couple showered and climb into bed, holding each other close as they drift off to sleep. Both content with where they are and hoping that the rest of the weekend is just as eventful, as their night together was.


	3. Happy Anniversary, Mamika

Happy Anniversary, Baby

Roman sat on the couch waiting for his wife. H had arranged for this night almost six-weeks ago. Since he missed his official two year wedding anniversary, due t his being on the road, he needed this night to be special. He hired a car and driver, for the night, and had planned a romantic picnic for him and his wife Mamika. "Mamika, Honey are you almost ready. We have reservations for eight o'clock and the drive alone is going to take almost as hour", he called up to her. Mamika was standing in her closet, still trying to find something to wear. She was as nervous as school girl, going on her first date. She had her long brown hair softly curled and flowing down her back, as it framed her face so beautifully. Her blue eyes sparkled as she found the right outfit. It was a black and white pin-striped spaghetti strap dress, that fit her like a glove. She had worn it the first time she and Roman went out. She finished dressing and grabbed her clutch, as she put her shoes on and gave herself one last look. Just as she closed their bedroom door, she heard the doorbell ring. She heard Roman talking to some man and then they stopped. Roman caught sight of his wife as she descended the stairs.

He walked to the bottom and took her hand, kissing the top of it. "You look beautiful, sweetheart", he said as he escorted her to the door. "I did it for you, my love", she said as she followed the other gentleman. "Good evening. My name is Howie and I will be your driver tonight", he said as he opened the door, for Mamika and Roman. The couple climbed inside and Roman instructed Howie to proceed with the pre-arranged plan, Roman had. The couple was driven to a small Italian restaurant and as Mamika went to reach for the door handle, Roman stopped her. "No, we stay here. Howie will get what we need?", he said as he handed her a box. "What's this?", she asked as she opened it. "Well, since I missed our first two-week anniversary, I thought this would make up for it", he said as he watched her eyes light up. Mamika opened the box and found a gorgeous pearl necklace with a little pendant hanging from it. "It's beautiful, Roman. Thank You!", she said as she handed it to Roman. "Can you put it on me, please?", she asked and of course Roman was all set to honor her request.

Howie came out carrying two bags and placed them in the truck, of the car. "All set sir", he said as he climbed in behind the steering wheel. "Thank you and you have your list of other stops, right?", Roman said. Howie nodded, Roman opened the mini-bar and removed a chilled bottle of champagne. He handed Mamika two glasses, as he opened the bottle and poured out the contents. He replaced the bottle and took a glass from his wife. "To you, Mamika. The girl I met, fell in love with, and married a little over two years ago. I love you", Roman said as he and Mamika clinked their glasses and drank the delicious nectar. After a few more stops here and there, the couple were finally on their way to their destination. Mamika snuggled against Roman as she watched the city lights fade away. Finally the car came to a stop, outside a dimly lit cabin. "We're here sir", Howie said as he parked the car, got out, and open the door. Roman stepped out and then helped Mamika, who needed a few seconds to adjust to the lighting. "Where are we?", she asked as she saw the cabin. The sun was setting over the lake and then it hit her.

"OH ROMAN!", she yelled. "I can't believe you remembered this place", she said as she watched Howie carry in the bags of items he had picked up along the way. "Well, I knew this was a special place for you and me and since I missed our original second anniversary date, due to me being on the road, I wanted to make this a special night for you", he said as he walked her towards the lake shore. The couple stood together, wrapped in each others arms, as the sun slowly dipped behind the mountains. Howie came out and announced everything was set up and ready. Roman walked over to the man and handed him some money, as he gave him instructions, for the rest of the night. "Just be back here tomorrow morning, between 10:30 and 11:00am", he said. Howie acknowledged Roman and his request, as he climbed into the car and drove away. Roman took Mamika into the house and she was amazed, at what she saw. He had ordered food from her favorite restaurant, "A Little Taste of Italy" and dessert from her favorite bakery. "Sweet-Street Bakery".

The couple sat at the table that was lit by nothing but candles and enjoyed a very romantic meal, complete with a nice romantic fire, in the fireplace. The conversation was light and cheery and a welcome relief, for Mamika. She liked when Roman told her about life on the road. Al she did was sit in an office from 9 to 5, answering calls and sending e-mails to and for people, in the WWE. She rarely had a chance to mingle with the wrestlers, unless they came by the office to see Vince or Triple H. "So, after dinner, I'd like for you to go to the bedroom and open the box on the bed. It's a little something I picked up and I want u to put it on and then come back out here and meet me over there", he said as he pointed to a bear skin rug with pillows on it, by the fireplace. Mamika couldn't wait for dinner and dessert to be over, but once she was done eating, Roman took the dishes and went to the kitchen. "Aren't we having dessert?", she asked as she watched Roman take the pastry box and put it in the Kitchen, as well. "Don't worry, you'll get dessert but first you have to go do what I said", Roman told her, as he cleared the rest of the table.

Mamika went to the bedroom and found a rectangle-shaped box, on the bed. She opened it up and found a beautiful nightgown and matching robe. The nightgown was black with spaghetti straps and red accents. The Robe was also black and had red trim and a set of red ties, at the waist. She put the outfit on and fixed her hair. After liking what she saw, she opened the door and headed to the living room. She found that the entire cabin was dark, except for a few candles set up around the living room, to give it a soft, romantic glow. She didn't see Roman anywhere, until she turned towards the fireplace and found him, on the floor, propped up on a few pillows. He had somehow managed to change into a pair of sleep pants and an open shirt, but all she could see was his smooth chest and flat abs. "Come here, baby girl", he said as he reached his hand out to her. She took it and kneeled down so that she was next to him. "Roman, what's all this for? I thought you said we were going to have dessert", she asked as she got comfortable. Roman handed her a plate with a cupcake on it. "OK, here's the deal. You can this cupcake and nothing else or you can have this", he said as he made a sweeping motion over his body. Mamika didn't like the choice, but she knew she would never have another chance at this romantic night, so she chose the later. "I think I'll take you, instead of the cupcake because I can have the cupcake anytime I want, but I only get you, like this, once in a blue moon", she said as she took the cupcake and placed it on the table.

She kissed Roman and soon they were getting into a routine. "You know, you're making this way to easy for me. Usually I have to remove the shirt, a bra, the pants, and panties. But now, all I have to do now is take this strap here, push it there. Take this strap here and push it there and now I have a beautiful view of the woman I love" and with that said he placed a kiss on her lips and trailed his lips down one side of her cheek and neck, around her throat, and up the other side. Each kiss he gave her, ignited the burning fire between her legs. He reached for her supple breasts and proceeded to milk them, just like a new born baby. Mamika threw her head back, closed her eyes, and ran her fingers through his thick, brown hair. There passion continued and before he went to the other side, his lips caught hers with such passion that she literally ripped his shirt off. She put her hands on his smooth, well defined chest which made the fire in his loins, grow stronger. He continued to kiss her face and neck and as she gasped for air. Mamika softly purred, "I...I need you...DAMN IT Roman! I need you now! I need your hard, thick cock in me. I can't wait anymore...please make love to me". Unable to control himself anymore and wanting to please the love of his life, Roman obliged and when he entered her, the fire he felt almost sent him over the edge. He was able to control himself, until she started bucking and purring in his ear. "Oh God, Roman! The fire is so intense. I'm not gonna be able to hold out much more" and before Roman could respond, she exploded onto his hard cock and with it came a wave of emotions. This was enough for Roman and he too exploded inside her, filling her with his hot, sweet juices. They both laid there, basking in the after glow of their love making session.

The couple laid there, feeling the heat of the fire, in the fireplace and enjoying a nice glass of wine. Mamika could get used to this, but she knew it was a one-night deal and if that was all she had for now, she was going to make the best of it. "I had planned this special evening for you and as promised, the night is going to get even better", Roman said as he felt himself getting excited as he watched the flames reflect in his wife's eyes. She leaned against him and she could feel his fingers slowly go inside her. She closed her eyes and in what seemed like seconds, she was on her back and Roman was between her legs, going inside her with his tongue. He hadn't lost his touch and the more he licked and sucked her, the more she wanted him inside her, filling her again, with his hot sweet candy. Roman rolled over and motioned for her to climb on top. Mamika did as she was told. As she straddled his hips, she heard him moan and say, "This is what I've been waiting for". He slid his thick all the way into her. "Fuck me, Roman," she whispered in his ear. "Fuck me like you've never fucked before." Roman was quick to please and soon he had her calling his name, moaning with pleasure, and rolling her hips that caused him to scream, "Oh fuck I'm gonna Cum!... Oh fuck!... Oh FUCK!" and within second he was pumping a full load of his sticky cum into her, as she screamed out her pleasure, as well.

The couple ended up in the bedroom and after a few more love making sessions they finally fell asleep, exhausted. The next morning, Mamika was woken up by the smell of bacon and scrambled eggs. "Good Morning, sweetheart", Roman said as he brought her a tray with breakfast and a cupcake. "What's all this?", she asked as she sat up and covered herself, with the covers. "Well, I made you breakfast in bed and since you didn't get to have dessert last night, I figured you would want it this morning?", he said, as he placed the tray on her lap and joined her, on the other side. "But I did have my dessert last night and enough to last me a lifetime or at lest until you come home again", she said as she looked at the tray. Roman looked at her and said, "Well, now you can have your dessert and eat it too. Happy Anniversary, Mamika". 


	4. A Locker Room Quickie

A Locker Room Quickie

Roman finished his match and headed back to the locker room, with Shelle right beside him. He opened the door and saw that it had been transformed into a peaceful and relaxing area. He saw pillows on the floor, in a corner, and an assortment of finger foods, like strawberries and cream, cheese cubes, little slices of Hawaiian pizza, and flavored sparkling cider. He looked at Shelle and smiled. She smiled, too, as she took his hand, and led him to the showers. They quickly shed their clothes and headed into the shower. He stood there, letting the water run over his aching body, as Shelle got on her knees and ran her hand down his penis, watching slowly come to life, in her hand. He stood there as she stroked his hardened cock up and down, in her hand, slowly kissing the tip. She continued to tease him as he felt himself begin to slowly relax. As the water got colder, he picked her up and took her to the pile of pillows, that had been set up, in the corner. He laid down and watched as Shelle began to slowly undress. He felt himself harden and he wanted to cum so bad, it hurt.

He reached for his hardened cock, as shelle laid down and watched him, slowly tease her. He used both hands to stroke his cock and massage his nipples, making shelle envious and longing for him to touch her, in the same way. He laid down and closed his eyes, imagining her beasts swaying above him, as her tongue licked his nipples. He was deep in thought when Shelle joined him and said, "I can help you with that". He looked at her and smiled, as he closed his eyes and said, "This time, I want to show you how hot you make me", he said as he closed his eyes. He began to stroke himself, when all of a sudden, he felt fingernails stroking his nipples. He opened my eyes and she was there, kneeling next to him. "Keep going babe, you look like you are so into it, I want to watch you, and I want to see you cum", she said, causing his heart to beat faster. "I know it's been a while and I want to help. What would you like me to do"? she whispered. "Just watch me; watch me jerk my cock. I am imagining your mouth on me, and my mouth on your cunt."

She looked into his eyes and in a swift movement, she reached down and stroked his nipples with her fingernails, then bent to suck on the right one. Her hand slid down his stomach to where his hand was wrapped around the base of his cock. She slid her hand up his penis to the tip, and spread the pre-cum around the sensitive tip. She then took her finger and put it to his lips, making him lick her finger, with his pre-cum on it. As he began to stroke himself, she guided his right hand to her open cunt. "Finger fuck me as you stroke your beautiful cock and jerk yourself off". He felt how wet she was as she pressed his fingers into her wet pussy. He inserted three fingers and began to finger fuck her as he stroked his cock with his left hand. Her breasts were swinging with each finger thrust, causing her to grunt vocally and say, "pump your cock baby, jerk it off for me, let me see you shoot your cum, shoot your cum baby, shoot it on my face." His cock was throbbing, as she began to lick his balls and he inserted a fourth finger into her cunt. She was licking and sucking, causing him to stroke himself faster. "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum.. ugh.. ugh", he said as he shot his cum straight up as shelle sat back on his fingers. She reached her hand over is and continued pumping his cock.

The next moment she swung her leg over his head and placed her open cunt on his mouth. he sucked greedily at her pussy stabbing the fullness of his tongue into her hot slick hole. She lay down on him and as she ground her cunt into his mouth. She took his still pulsing cock into her mouth and down her throat. She sucked him clean while he tongued her cunt and licked her wet pussy. She moaned and pushed back into him. "Fuck me with your tongue baby make me cum in your mouth, make me squirt, eat my sweet cum". He did as instructed. He made his tongue stiff like a penis and stabbed in her pussy. She began to convulse and clamp down on him as her wetness soaked his face. After several moments, she rolled off him and they continued gasping for breath after what was one of their hottest lovemaking session in a very long time.


	5. Surprise! It's Morning!

Shelle woke up early this morning and noticed that the house was quiet. She got out of bed and slipped on a long T-shirt, to cover herself, a she quietly got out of bed and went to check on the kids. She found that their daughter was still asleep, with her stuffed lion. Their son, was also still asleep, in his room, sucking on his thumb. After seeing that her kids were settled in, she snuck back into her's and Roman's room and quietly shut the door behind her. The soft night light glowing from their bathroom, made him look like an Greek god with his hair sprawled out across the pillow. She stares there, frozen in time, wondering if she should go to him or let him sleep. She is shocked to see him and starts to feel as if she is seeing him for the first time.

Roman decided that it is too warm for the covers, so he pushed the bedclothes to one side. He was stretched out in blissful slumber, arms stretched above his head, snoozing deeply. He had a beautiful body with strong looking arms and a firm looking chest-that highlights his tribal tattoo, in his right pectoral muscle. She watches for a while, wondering if she should wake him or not, knowing that he has had a long and hard week. His chest gently rises and falls, his breathing is regular, his thoughts and dreams far away.

"I want to stroke him", Shelle thinks to herself as she sees his erection. "I want to kiss him", she thinks to herself, as she sees his lips moving. She knows she should just walk away and let him rest, but she feels the urge to see if she could get away with giving him a morning treat. She moves very slowly to the bed and sits down very gently. He does not move. Good. Very softly, she strokes his hair in a soothing fashion, hardly touching. He mutters in his sleep, then his regular breathing continues. She runs her hand gently down his chest, stomach, and pauses to look at his sleeping cock. Her pulse quickens, but she breathes deeply, stays still and silent and continues to just look. She reaches out carefully and runs one finger over his balls. His body gives a slight start in his sleep, but then relaxes once more.

She continues to gently stroke, enjoying the feel of this soft vulnerable area. She pauses, then lightly kiss him, running my tongue over his balls, listening to his breathing quicken slightly. "What is he dreaming?", she wonders and hopes he is having a nice dream. She sees him begin to stiffen and continues with soft tongue strokes, teasing, hardly touching, pleasing him whilst he sleeps. He gives a little moan, causing her to pause once more, and he again relaxes. She slowly lowers her head to his semi-erect cock and licks it lightly as she runs her tongue round the rim, kissing it from top to bottom with tiny butterfly kisses. He must hardly be able to feel this, but she doesn't wish for him to wake up, just yet.

His cock stiffens in his sleep, as she begins to reach out and stroke it, making it really hard and keen. She begins to lower her head slowly, and take it in her mouth. She runs her tongue around the tip as she begins to massage it gently with her wet soft mouth. He lets out another little moan, but she thinks he is still asleep. She begins to taste him as she continues to caress him with her mouth. She cups his balls with both hands and strokes them, one hand on each side, in slow soft circular strokes. She begins to feel his balls move closer to his body. This is good. He is excited, maybe having a great dream. Shelle continues to stroke, to lick, to taste him. His breathing quickens, his legs part a little of their own accord. She can taste his juices and feel his balls contracting, as she continues to lick his cock.  
Roman thinks he's dreaming until he opens his eyes and sees his sex wife. He knows he is going to cum soon, so he lies there-not letting on that he is awake, as he watches his wife go up and down, on him. He has never seen her do it like this before and he admits he likes this side of his wife. He fells his body go rigid and he knows he has to keep his excitement inside, but he can't help but moan a little as he cries out and cums fiercely and hard into shelle's mouth! She begins to lick and swallow all his juices. She keeps his cock in her mouth for a few more minutes until it stops throbbing and seeping cum. She lets it slip out of her mouth, as she looks up to see that he is still asleep. She smiles and goes to kiss his lips, but is startled when he kisses her back. "morning angel", he says as he smiles at his wife and olds her close. "you thought u were treating me to a morning treat and u know what, I loved it. Thank you", he says as shelle lays her head on his chest.

To her disappointment, Roman roles her off his chest. She doesn't know why until he slowly removes her nightshirt. Then he reaches into his nightstand drawer and pulls out scented oils. He slowly takes the oil and pours it on his wife, making sure to massage her entire body, from head to toe. Roman gently fondles shelle's breasts, as she moans and reaches for the sheets, clutching them in her fists. Roman knows he is getting to her and he knows what she wants but he isn't giving into her just yet. In his mind, he wants her to suffer for teasing him this morning.

Roman slowly kisses his way down her stomach and finds her soft mound. He kisses it and slowly inserts his tongue, alternating with his fingers. He breaks her will to protest, more than once, and soon she is calling his name. He gets up and pulls her legs over his shoulders as he gently sips his hard cock into her warm pussy. He begins to thrust in and out, bringing her again to a mind blowing orgasm. He knows this is the release she has been needing and soon, he flips them over so she is riding him, which allows him to go deeper into her sex cave. The excitement sends both of them into a tailspin as erupts inside her warm pussy in a record time. Relaxed and mentally exhausted, he removes himself. The couple clean up and lay together, as they slowly drift off to sleep


	6. A Hotel Encounter for 2

Shelle awoke this morning to find roman next to her for the first time, in so many days. She had been waiting a long time for this and she wasn't about to let the moment slip away without making it special and all the more memorable. Roman looked so peaceful laying there with the covers just below his belly button which showed a bit of his gorgeous hair that she longed to explore. She slowly moved in towards him and just as she was about to kiss his lips, his eyes opened as he grabbed her and kissed her. As usual, it was absolute fire when their tongues met and played with each other. They were so hungry for each other, that she could feel his dick was as hard as a rock as he lifted her nigh-shirt off and threw it onto the floor in one liquid movement.

She was now on top of him and quickly straddled him, as he slowly pushed into her. Oh God it felt good. It felt like she was a virgin again or that she hadn't been fucked in 10 long years. He went slow and shallow at first but soon she was dripping wet and he thrust hard into her all the way. She groaned with the slight pain but also with the pleasure which was electrifying every part of her body. They slowly built up a steady rhythm and then you started to fuck me harder and faster. She could hear their bodies slapping against each other which made her all the more excited as roman was also tonguing her nipples. Oh god she could feel it building up in her as they moved like animals building up to a crescendo. She heard him start to groan, causing her to scratch his back and come in an explosion at the same time as roman.

Oh bliss to be like this, but all the more so when after resting, they decided to move into the shower and explore each other some more.

As the water started to hit her body, roman grabbed the cake of soap and lathered her up with it, as he particularly concentrated on her tits and tummy whilst slowly rubbing her butt cheeks also. roman told her that she was a dirty girl and that she needed a good cleaning..."Oh God", she said as she became wet again, not just in the shower sense! They kissed for a bit and then he kneeled down in the shower, separated her pussy lips with his ever exploring, yet tender fingers. She felt his tongue on her clitoris, She had to grab the wall behind her to prevent herself from hitting the floor, as her knees were now jelly. roman worked wonders with his tongue moving up and down like she was his favorite flavor of ice cream. She began to feel him delving, in and out of her pussy and then back up to her clit as the orgasm begins to build up. "Oh God I can't believe this is happening...it feels so right", she thinks to herself as she begins pushing her pussy into his face as she begins to cum and grabs onto his hair as she grinds away. She falls to the floor, as they kiss passionately as she decides that now, she is hungry for a little ice cream herself!

As roman stands up, she can see his hard dick standing to attention and it is just too much for a girl who hasn't tasted a good cock for a long time. She takes him all the way in, causing him to moan, but then he pulls out and she starts to slowly lick the head as she makes her way down the length of it and then back up again. Shelle's hand is pulling on roman as she sucks her way up and down his beautiful hard cock.

Her other hand is slowly massaging roman's balls and she knows he is enjoying this as she feels him thrusting into her mouth. She is now building up a steady rhythm as he grabs a hold of her head with both of his hands and fucks her mouth hard and fast. She loves the way he does that and she can feel him coming his balls pull up hard against him and his dick starts to pulsate and spurt your sweet hot sticky treat, down her throat. It tastes so good, as she swallows it and smiles up at him. They finish their shower and return to bed, knowing that they have a few more hours before they need to visit the real world. Maybe they can do it again


	7. Hotel Rendevous

Shelle and Roman went out for lunch and came back to their hotel room. Since Roman didn't have to be at the arena until 4:30pm, they decided to role play. Roman plays the part of a hotel guest and Shelle becomes his visitor. This is Roman's version of the story...

There is a knock at the door. I open it and you are there. I invite you inside. Your face is smiling and your eyes sparkle as we talk. I can't help but notice how beautiful you look, and I am grateful to be in the presence of such a gorgeous woman. You look so young and fresh, and it makes me proud to be with you.

We proceed to bedroom and sit down at the edge of the bed. It is pleasant just to talk to you, and I enjoy the sound of your voice. You have such a sexy voice, and are an easy person to talk to. You automatically make me feel relaxed. I could enjoy conversing with you all day, but we have more important things at hand.

Slowly I reach behind you and undo your dress. I slip it gently off your body, and you respond by unbuttoning my shirt. We take turns removing each other's clothing, one piece at a time. Next I play with your bra, tracing the outline of your breasts with my finger. Slowly I move the straps over your shoulders and reach behind to undo the clasp. I admire your naked breasts as the last vestige of clothing slips from your chest. You have such perfect breasts; I love their shape and texture. I want to play with them more, but I have to wait while we remove the rest of our clothing. So I wait as you remove my pants, and then I remove your stockings. Frantically we increase our pace and soon we are both completely naked.

I thoughtfully admire your tight little body, your tiny waist, your shapely legs, and your gorgeous clitoris, which is hidden now behind its swelling hood. The hoods itself is pink in color and just below are the dark brown lips of your labia. I give your body one final approving look and then ask you to roll over.

You are laying on your stomach now and I begin to massage your neck and shoulders. I spend a lot of time there to help your body thoroughly relax. I continue down your back, your thighs, your legs being careful to avoid your genitals, as I will save that area for later. I move down to your feet and caress them in my hands, kneading the tender areas of each foot until you are completely relaxed. I ask you to roll over again and I return to massaging your head and shoulders. I gently rub your forehead and trace the outline of your face with my fingertips. I gradually move down each shoulder and massage your arms and ultimately each fingertip. Your gentle sigh tells me my massage was appreciated and to finish I gently caress your face and hair.

I can wait no longer and must return to your breasts. At last I can have them for myself. I gently massage them in my hands and run my tongue around your areolas. I am careful to avoid your nipples, as I want to tantalize them by ignoring them. I want them to ache for the feel of my tongue running roughly across them. Your breasts are growing now expanding to their maximum size. I relent, as I can no longer resist caressing your nipples, sucking them into my mouth and lightly running my tongue over the tips. Mercilessly I prod your nipples until they are standing tall and erect. You are becoming very aroused by all of this attention and your hips are moving back and forth as the wetness grows between your legs.

I spread your legs and focus my attention on the hood of your clitoris. I love going down on you. I gently trace the outline of your cunt with my tongue being careful to avoid any direct contact with your clit. I remember your preferences and begin running my tongue just below and alongside your labia. Your gentle moans give me encouragement and I look up to see that your head is tipped back and your eyes are closed. I continue by gently sucking on each of your labia with my lips. I use them to gently pull and caress with my tongue. You are becoming wetter and your wetness coats my face. I enjoy the taste as I continue pleasuring you. Now it's time to move up to your clit. I start at the top of your hood and gently caress the right side with my tongue. I use a combination of firm and gentle strokes as I push your clit to attention. Finally I am just above the treasured area and begin a series of light rapid strokes with my tongue. Your mouth is open now and your breathing has increased. At this point I stop and ask you to expose your clit for me, as I want to see it. You move it up and down for me and I feel my penis stiffen to its maximum size. I can't wait anymore and begin to suck on the hood of your clit again. You are moaning and moving your hips in time to my movements. At last you arch your back and tell me you're coming. Your hips dance in my face as the first orgasm races through your body. I am so happy to be giving you pleasure, but I haven't finished yet.

This whole time your vagina has remained untouched. It is frustrated and waiting to be filled by a hard cock. I give it exactly what it wants as I slowly ease my rigid penis inside your wet waiting hole. The feeling of penetration is absolutely exquisite and I want to prolong the sensation. My penis feels like it wants to explode its load deep inside you, but I have to wait. I relax for a second and enjoy the sensation and security of being joined with you completely. But now I have to attack.

Slowly I move my cock in and out of your hole, increasing the tempo with each thrust. You are pushing your cunt back to meet me, groaning with pleasure. Your poor vagina can't take all of this pleasure after being ignored for so long and you come quickly as orgasm number two wracks your body. You are breathing in short fits now, as the after effect of the orgasm unfolds. I withdraw my penis and lay on my back.

After a short rest, you mount me and begin to slide your pussy up and down my cock. I let you control the movements and motion. It's only fair to let you take charge this time. I watch the expression of gratification on your face, and your exquisite breasts as they bounce up and down until orgasm number three arrives.

You dismount and lay on your stomach. Gently I approach you from behind and again massage your shoulders and neck. I move down the length of your back pushing and pulling your flesh. This time however, I do not ignore your genitals as I caress your buttocks in my hands. Softly I expand your buttocks and push my penis back inside your vagina. This is your favorite position and I want you to come for me one final time. You are asking me to fuck you harder as you push your hips back to meet me. I increase my pace as I imagine you must be moving your clit up and down against the sheets. It's all I can do to keep from coming myself as orgasm number four explodes from deep inside your body.

You are totally spent now and I lay beside you as we both relax. After a bit you rise up and begin to masturbate my cock with your hands. I love it when you do this and I know it won't be long before I come. As the moment of truth approaches I have you lay on your back and I straddle your chest. I place my cock between your breasts and squirt on some of the oil you have so generously supplied. I cup each of your breasts against my cock and begin to masturbate between them. As my climax approaches I take your hand and gently use it to stroke my rod. My cock is swollen to its maximum size and I slow your movements and your touch to tease my member into the ultimate explosion. My ploy works as my testicles shift sluggishly against me, and semen races up through my body. The tip of my penis throbs and you can feel it in your hand as I ejaculate. The force is so strong the sperm is splashed against your face and neck. My penis continues to pulse for a second and third time as a pool of sperm is deposited on your chest. My God that felt good! It is one of the best orgasms I ever had, and I am happy we were able to share it together.

I roll off your chest and collapse on the bed beside you. You continue to rub the semen into your breasts, and I finish by holding your sperm-soaked hand as we rest a bit.

Finally we hit the showers. It's fun to take turns scrubbing each other and it gives me one last chance to touch your beautiful body.

We return to the bedroom, change the sheets, and go to bed. I awake once early in the morning and look at your face as you are sleeping. You are so beautiful and you look so innocent lying next to me. I kiss your forehead and fall back to sleep


	8. In The Garden

In The Garden…The Garden of Love

Irene and Joe have been together since high school. They went to the same college and eventually got married. Joe became a wrestler with the WWE and eventually started getting noticed. He goes by the ring name, Roman Reigns, and ever since his debut on the main roster in 2012, he has been getting bigger and bigger, while his personal life has gotten smaller and smaller. Irene was feeling the effects of this when he called her, from the road. "Hey babe", he said in a normal voice, knowing that the next words out of his mouth would bring tears to her eyes. "Hey Joey. Are you calling to let me know what time to pick you up from the airport?", Irene smiled as she got dressed. "Not exactly, baby. They added an extra show and I won't be leaving until tomorrow", he said. He heard a silence that was eerie and then he heard her softly say, "That's OK. I knew this was a condition of our relationship. I'll see you tomorrow, Joe", she said as she hung up the phone. Joe hated lying to her, but he wanted to surprise her. Irene hung up the phone. "Might as well do the garden, since I don't have anywhere to go", she said as she got dressed. She went outside and got her stuff she needed. She had no idea that the next few hours would be more exciting then, planting Petunias and Marigolds. Joe arrived at the, got out of the cab, paid the driver, and headed into the house. This is what he saw, told in his words.

I come into the house but didn't find you there. Looking out the back window I see you in the garden. The light summer dress clinging to your curves. Your long black hair in a pony tail hanging down your back. I stand there smiling as I admire the curve of your tanned legs. The swell of your breasts. Noticing by the way they move that your not wearing a bra I smile even wider. You brush a loose strand of hair from your face and bend over to pull a weed. The short dress slides up your thighs and I hold my breath hoping for a peek beneath it. wondering if your wearing panties but thinking your probably not. I let out a sigh as the dress stops rising just short of giving me a peek. "Damn" I think. "You are so gorgeous. How'd I get so lucky as to have you fall in love with me?" You stand and stretch. The thin cotton pulling tight over your breasts. The wind must be cool for I see your nipples hardening. Straining against the cotton. Making me long to suck them. Moving back so you can't see me as you turn and walk to the table. I like watching you when you don't know I'm there. You set your gloves down and take you glass of ice tea. I watch your throat as you swallow. Beads of sweat on your neck.

Your dress open enough so I can see a hint of cleavage. You must be hot because, after draining the ice tea, you open 2 more buttons on your dress and then slide the ice filled glass over your face, along your neck and down between your breasts. your head back, eyes closed as you enjoy the feeling. Opening one more button with your free hand you slide the glass inside. I watch as your hand runs it over your nipple and shiver. The sight turning me one so much I reach down and rub myself through my jeans. Seeing the phone laying on the table I get an idea. Taking out my cell phone I dial our number and see you jump in surprise when it rings. You pick it up but don't stop rubbing your nipple with the glass. your eyes are glazed with passion and your voice husky with desire as you answer. "Hello" "Hi baby. It's me. How's your day going?" "Good" You reply. "Just finished up some gardening and was thinking of you. Did they change the plans and you're calling to say you will be home soon?" "No they didn't, baby. But I'm too horny to work. Will you cum for me so I can concentrate again?"  
"Um, I'd love too honey." The grin on your face matching the sound of delight in your voice. "Just let me go inside." "No baby. I want you to do it outside". "OK." you reply after a brief hesitation. "I was rubbing my breasts with a cold glass when you called. Wish you were here but I'll continue without you if you like." "I'd love that baby. Lay on the lounger and continue." My voice getting husky. Cock already hard as I think about it I release it from my jeans and slowly start to stroke it. "What are you wearing?"  
You move to the lounger as we talk. The glass of ice still on your nipple. "That light blue summer dress that you love. With the buttons up the front. I have 4 of them open" you giggle, "and a glass of ice inside on my nipple. I'm really horny babe. Wish you were here to fuck me."

"I wish I was there too baby. I'd love to see you like that. Now I want you to lay on the lounger. Open a few more buttons so your breasts are exposed." Watching as you follow my instructions. My hand slowly moving on my cock. "Don't reply just follow my instructions and let me hear your breathing and cries of pleasure baby. That's good." I say as I hear you moan. "Make your nipples nice and hard for me. Use the ice glass on one and pinch the other. You like that baby?" I watch you nod and hear you moan in pleasure. "I bet your pussy is nice and wet. Why don't you pull up your dress and check?" You release your nipple and slide your hand down over your stomach and take hold of your dress. Sliding it up to your waist. Luckily your lounger is facing the window so I can see your pussy as you expose it. The lips are already red and swollen. you run a finger over it then between the lips. moaning again as you do.  
"I'm soaked honey. Very wet and very horny." You tell me breathlessly. "Please let me cum." You beg. "OK baby. Make yourself cum for me. Slide your finger deep into your wet little pussy. Take an ice cube and rub your clit with it." Setting the glass down you follow my instructions. Moaning louder as you do. My eyes on your fingers as I watch you plunge them into your pussy. Seeing you add a second and then a third as you try to satisfy the longing you feel. Shivers running through as you rub the ice over your clit, as your breathing and moans getting louder and faster as you near the peak. "I cumming, Joe!" You scream as your orgasm rushes through you. Your body stiffening. Your head thrown back. Breasts thrust up. Your nipples hard little pebbles. I have to take my hand from my cock so I don't cum watching you. Wanting to save that for when I'm in you.  
"That's it baby. Cum hard for me." I encourage you as you ride your fingers. Your cries filling my ears. "I bet that feels good doesn't it baby? Now suck your fingers for me. I want to hear you slurping up your juices." Listening to and watching you loudly sucking them. Your legs splayed wide exposing your glistening sex to me and the open air. "Damn you look good!" I say. "Look?" You reply. Sitting up and looking around as I move to the window so you can see me. "You jerk." You say with a smile. "You were there the whole time weren't you?" "Yes I was and I loved the show." I reply with a grin. "Now get in here and let me have some of that wet pussy." "Your gonna pay for that buster." You say with a laugh then hanging up the phone you run into the house, your dress flying back exposing your body once more to my gaze. I wait eagerly in our room knowing that I'll have a long evening of "paying for it" ahead of me and looking forward to every minute of it.


	9. The Reunion

The Reunion

Christiana sat at her table with a few people, she vaguely remembered. They chatted about their kids and their husbands and where they vacationed, the last few years. She had nothing to say. Since graduating high school, she went on to college and got her degree in marketing and was working for a nice advertising agency, in Orlando. "Hey!", Rachel said as she looked at Christiana. "You're so quiet over there. What have you been up, since graduation?". Christiana looked at the woman and said, "Well, after graduation I went to Florida State, got a marketing degree, and now I work for an ad agency, in Orlando, and starting Monday, I'll be doing a promotional program, for the WWE's Development Program, in conjunction with Full Sail University". The ladies looked at her and smiled. Kelly looked at her and said, "How wonderful. You get to hang out with all those up and coming wrestlers" and if as right on cue, in walked one of Pensacola High School's most famous graduates. To the students and teachers, he was simply Leati Joseph Anoa'i, but to the real world, he was Roman Reigns, power house of the WWE.

Roman hated these events. He knew coming here was a mistake. All these ever did was prove that the jerks in high school were still jerks and the sluts were still sluts. This was his weekend with his daughter and right now he would rather be home, watching Beauty and the Beast. But he knew he needed to make an appearance and plus, it was good for the P.R. aspect, of his job. He shook hands and carried on conversations with the people he met and then he saw her. She was sitting at a table with some ex-cheerleaders and she looked bored out of mind. He knew Christiana, but not as well as he liked to. He had dated another girl, who went to a different high school and eventually they both attended the same college. But after a one night stand, she got pregnant and now, he had a four year daughter, who he adored more then life itself.

He walked over the table and looked at Christiana. "Hello ladies", he said with that confident and adoring smile. Christiana looked up and watched as Kelly, Rachel, and Samantha all flirted with him, as if they were on the "Bachelor" TV show. "Joseph, how nice to see you", Rachel said as she got up and hugged him, followed by the other two. It was funny and Christiana saw the look on his face. "Ladies, ladies. It's nice to see all of you, too", he said as they released him and he sat down, next to Christiana. "Hey, Chrissy. How are you doing? Long time, no see, huh?", he said with a smile, that made Christiana melt. "I'm fine, Leati or is it Joseph", she said quietly. She didn't want to admit it. But he was her high school crush and she felt bad that she never told him, but little did she know that he also had a high school crush…on her and tonight he was going to see if that fire was still there. That was the main reason for him coming tonight' he hoped she would be here and she was.

Christiana excused herself and headed to the bar, to get another drink at the bar. "White Russian, please." She sipped it slowly, watching the reconnections being made around the room. After her second drink, Christiana headed to the coat room, to get her coat. She had had enough of all this reminiscing. Nothing had changed, but as soon as she got her coat, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "I hope you aren't leaving because of me?", he asked in a soft voice. His look made my heart melt. "No, I'm not. This was a mistake. Everyone here is bragging and showing off. That's why I hate these things", she said as she reached for her keys. Roman agreed with her and asked if she wanted to get a drink somewhere. This was her chance. She accepted and within seconds, he had her out the door and headed towards his car. He opened the door for her and she slid in. He got in behind the wheel and said he had a stop to make, but then the drinks were on him.

They drove to his place. She remarked at how nice it looked. "Well, I make enough to afford this. Besides, the WWE likes it when I can show off my accomplishments. You wanna come in?", he asked. She sat there quiet. "I want to check on my daughter. This is my weekend with her and she had a slight fever when I left. I wanna make sure she's doing ok?", he said as he looked at her. She agreed to go inside and got out of the car. They walked into his house and it was quiet. There was a small light, in the hallway, as he showed Christiana where to sit. "Have a seat, This will only take a second". She sat down as she watched Roman head down the hallway. A few minutes later, a young girl, about 16 or 17 came out, holding a backpack. "Here's $20, for the night. Thank you Gloria for staying, but I think we're good", he said as he opened the door for her. "OK, Mr. Reigns. If you need me, call me. Goodnight", she said as she walked away and he shut the door.

She caught herself staring at him as he shifted things around the living room. Hopefully before he realized it, she snapped out of it in time too see him unbuttoning his shirt. "Sorry, but I hope you don't mind. I hate these dress shirts. Give me jeans and a t-shirt, any day", he said as he sat down. She watched as he went into the kitchen. "Now, about that drink. I got Gatorade, lemonade, iced tea, or…", his words trailed off as he brought out a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Or, I have this", he said as he set the bottle and glasses down, on the table. Roman poured the glasses and handed one to her. "To us and our own reunion", he said as they toasted the comment. They made small talk and eventually, Christiana noticed that it was close to midnight. "OMG, it's after midnight. I better get back to my hotel room. Can you call me a cab because I don't want you to have to wake your daughter, just to take me back to the hotel", she said as she slipped on her shoes.

Roman stood up and stopped her. "No, you can stay here tonight. We're supposed to go to the breakfast awards ceremony, tomorrow morning. So we'll just go together", he said as he pulled her close and kissed her. When their lips released, she stated she had nothing to wear. "I think I can find you a shirt to wear", he said, "and the tomorrow, you can go to your hotel room and change, before we go to the breakfast". She thanked him and immediately she felt a warm feeling between her legs. She decided that it was now or never, as she threw both arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They clawed at each other', feverishly. She could feel the temperature rise between her legs while his hard dick pressed into her stomach. She reached into his pants and wrapped her hand around his erection. "Mmmm...You're hard as a rock," she whispered in his ear, "I want it in my mouth and my wet pussy." His arms slid down her body, as he lifted her by her thighs and carried her to his room.

He undressed her and went right to work on her perky breasts. He ran his hands through her honey brown hair and stared into her brown eyes, as the tip of his tongue began to tease her nipples, circling and slurping, as his thumb massaged her clit and his finger slid in and out of her wet pussy. "Shit! That feels so good, please don't stop, please don't..." Her body writhed uncontrollably under his touch. He nibbled down her body to her pussy. She had imagined his fingers and tongue a thousand times, but never thought it would bring this amount of pleasure. In a sudden movement, he pulled her to the edge of bed and turned her over. He continued licking her pussy from behind. Her hands clutched at the sheets as she grunted into the mattress. He pushed her ass higher in the air and rubbed the head of his cock against her wet opening. He slowly eased inside and it felt like the longest journey for him to reach the back of her cunt. She'd never been so fully cock-stuffed. She nearly came when he buried his cock to the hilt. He firmly grabbed hold of her hips and started rocking back and forth, penetrating deeper and harder with each thrust.  
"YES, YES!" She couldn't help screaming. She could hear his breathing growing more ragged. In the height of his bucking fervor, his hand struck down on her ass. She gasped in pain, but it actually turned her on more. It made her feel so dirty and wanted more. He slowed down and pulled out. She turned to face him and saw his cock waving, in her face. She held it with both hands and licked it from bottom to the tip, tasting her own juices. She looked up into his eyes before swallowing his hard dick deep into her throat. She sucked and pumped his dick until it was rock hard again. He pushed her onto her back and spread her legs wide. "Are you ready for more?" he asked as he stroked himself, crawling closer.  
Her pussy got wetter at the sight of his hard cock. He leaned down and lapped at her pussy then kissed up her stomach, breasts and finally their lips met again and she could taste herself on his tongue. Her fingertips brushed down his toned stomach, reaching for his cock, rubbing it at her slick opening, as she began anticipating his thickness. He sucked at her neck and licked her collarbone, sending shivers down her spine.  
"Tell me how much you want it," he commanded, continuing to bite her neck, his hand on her breast, thumb rubbing her nipple roughly. "More than my life." "What do you want me to do? Tell me."

"I want you to fuck me with your big cock." She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.  
He popped his cock head in and pulled it out. "Mmm! Don't tease me! I want to feel you deep inside me." He thrust his cock so far inside her, that her back arched and as she yelped out in both pain and pleasure. The fine line between the two was blurred with each subsequent thrust. He fucked her so hard she felt like a rag doll. He sat up on his haunches and pulled her up, lifting her up and down on his dick. His mouth caught her nipple and he sucked on it harder than candy. Her pussy felt like it was on fire. She pushed him onto his back and furiously rode him until her orgasm erupted, clutching at his stiff cock. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he ferociously jack hammered up into her wanton pussy. "Ah! Shit! I'm gonna cum!" he shouted. His fierce, rapid strokes made her cum again.

She could feel his cum dripping from her pussy. He watched as she dipped my finger between my legs and licked his cum from her fingers. He pulled her face down for a kiss. She pushed him back and said, "I think I need shower..." He followed her into his bathroom and they had sex again under the hot running water up against the shower wall. They spent the next day at the reunion, giving each other quick secret pats and squeezes. The excitement of teasing each other in front of so many other people made them so hot that they couldn't wait to get back to his place. They snuck in to the parking garage, unable to keep their hands off each other. Her hands danced across his abs to his ass while his thumbs rubbed her nipples through her dress, perking them to strict attention. They hid in the corner away from the cameras. He hiked up her skirt and fucked her from behind on the hood of a red VW beetle. These quickies fueled their passion for the nights of fiery lovemaking. They fucked from the bedroom to the couch to the kitchen table. There wasn't a surface left in the whole house that escaped their carnal sex.  
But soon Monday came. Everyone bid their farewells. It was an emotional scene of hugging and crying and promises of making plans to see friends before the next reunion. "See you in 10 years?" she asked him, her body yearning for him already. He pulled her in close for a deep kiss, then whispered in her ear, "Can you wait that long?" She guided his hand up her skirt to her bare wet snatch. "What do you think?" He licked his fingers, smirked and left. The next day, he sent her a message saying that he'll be in Orlando, the next week for a work thing and he was wondering if he could see her. She replied…_"We'll see..."_


	10. Make Me Cum and I Will Stay

Make Me Cum and I will Stay

Roman arrived in Los Angeles and checked into his hotel. He called his wife and let her know that he arrived safely. Galina asked if he was going to be seeing her and he replied that he was, because he owed it to her. See, Roman had what most guys wanted…his cake and he could eat it, too. He has a gorgeous, model-like fiancée and a sexy plus-size mistress, who was there, on the road, whenever he needed a release. The only reason for him not leaving Galina, was his five year old daughter, Joelle. He loved her more than life itself. However, Irene was getting ready to give Roman an ultimatum because she was tired of being "his dirty little secret", even though Galina knew about her. The following is what transpired that night after RAW was over.

I was backstage, getting ready, when I saw the text icon come up on my phone, indicating that I had a message. I clicked on the icon and saw that it was from Irene, my sexy, plus-size lover and best friend. I opened it and read:  
_Hey Stud:_

_ I know I'm your dirty little secret, but I feel like you don't appreciate me and I think it's time to move on, unless you can convince me to stay. I will see you tonight.  
Hugs, Kisses and Licks,  
_I hit "reply" with a big grin on my face and typed:  
_Hey Juicy Buddy:_

_ You know I always have an abundant supply of TLC for you. I can smell and taste you already. See you at the hotel around 11:00. Will be dreaming of you 'til then.  
Licks and Thrusts,_

I hit "Send" and found it hard to get my large sexy lover out of my mind, but managed to muddle through the match and even win by pin-fall.

I arrived at my hotel in time to chill some wine and order room service. I showered and then I heard a knock. I opened the adjoining door and saw Irene. She looked incredible, dressed in a tight scoop necked dress, stopping about 4 inches above her knees. Her large brown eyes looked a little tired, but she still had that devastating smile and large sexy body that made me melt. See, we always get rooms that are side by side with a door in between. This way it looks like we aren't sharing a room, even though we are. This is so the powers that be don't say anything. I stood aside, let her enter, then closed the door, and we were immediately at it. She grabbed me in a bear hug, squishing the air out of me, but I had enough room to grab both of her breasts and squeeze, causing her to release her hold and drop me to the carpet. Over the past year and a half we had always started our evenings with a wildly erotic wrestling match. Both of us were equal in strength, and gave as good as we got..  
Irene was on my back in a flash and was able to remove my shoes and socks, but I was able to twist just enough under her great weight to pull her dress down over her breasts. Her arms were trapped in her dress which allowed me to slip out from under her and push her face first into the carpet, where I removed her dress the rest of the way. I turned to remove her shoes and she flipped to her back and caught my head in the fleshy vice of her thick meaty thighs. She easily undid my belt and removed my pants and boxers, then she gave my dangling ball sack a rough squeeze causing me to cry out. She knew how to give me just the right amount of pain and ecstasy to get me instantly hard. I tried to pry her legs apart without success, but was able to reach the waistband of her panties and draw them down her thighs. She released her scissors to rip the shirt from my body, and I was fast enough to unclasp her bra, so both of us were writhing in each other's arms, totally naked.

Muscle flexed against muscle as we tried for dominance, and our sweating bodies rolled around the floor, grabbing and probing each others' genitals, buttocks and breasts. Side by side we battled, then locked our lips as our tongues, teeth and lips lashed out for supremacy. Panting like two wild animals, we thrashed and strained until both of us completely winded, broke the kiss and held one another, stroking and caressing as we regained out breath. "Well Stud, I guess that was a draw. What's for dinner? I'm famished." "I ordered room service and it should be here right about now" and as if the waiter was outside the door, waiting, there was a knock. The couple feasted on Lasagna, salad, and garlic bread. "Mm-mm-mm. How did you know that I love lasagna, Roman? Are you trying to seduce me?", she asked as she drank her glass of wine. "That's my intention my lovely, sexy, plus-size dirty secret. After dinner, I plan a massage, then having you, my dear, for dessert", he said as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

Naked, we ate by candlelight, and I couldn't take my eyes off her beautiful full body as the light from the candles danced over her body. Her massive breasts hung low, beckoning to be held and sucked, and her large stomach showed thick folds of beautiful soft flesh. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever met, and her wit and intelligence made the conversation free and easy. We finished dinner, then left the dishes, on the tray, and put it in the hallway. I instructed Irene to lay down on the soft rug. I caught sight of her wide ass and the way her breasts squished out to the side of her as they lay crushed against the floor. I retrieved some slick edible lotion, then warmed it in my hands and proceeded to massage her broad back, producing an appreciative moan. "God, you've got great hands." "God, you've got an incredible body, woman!" "Mm-mm-mm, I'm glad you think so Ro." I massaged up and down her big body and came to her full hips, which was my favorite part of my beautiful friend. I loved to feel the soft flesh in my hands and separate the crack of her ass to see the little black hairs surrounding her puckered opening.  
After massaging her beautiful feet, calves and thighs, I once again returned to her ass, but this time, replaced my fingers with my lips, mouth and teeth. I gently bit her large mounds of flesh, then licked at her large crack, lightly teasing, and causing her thick legs to part further. My tongue probed a little deeper, causing more moans of pleasure, then I slowly inserted my large tongue into her moist warm opening, causing her to cry out. "Oh yes Ro. That feels incredible!" I licked and probed her deeply for 15 minutes until she could take no more and flipped to her back. I then tasted the sweet nectar of her lovely vagina, as I inserted a finger in her and massaged her massive breasts. Her whole lower body began to thrust up and down, covering my face in her delicious juices. The smell of sex filled the air as my tongued and finger probed deeply and I sucked on her hardened clit. Irene was losing control as I explored every inch of her sweet pussy and unable to control herself any further, wrapped her meaty thighs around my head and exploded. "Oh my God! Yeeeeeessss! I'm cuuuummmming!"  
I thought she would crush my head, but it was an incredible feeling that I could make my lover and best friend feel so good. Now it's her turn as she takes my hardened cock and slides it in her mouth. She can deep throat me better than anyone else I know and her fingers on my ball sac make me wanna cum hard and strong, inside her. "Irene, baby, please stop. I wanna be inside your warm, sweet pussy when I cum so I can see you and feel you, cum with me", I said as I life her mouth off me and help her stand up, so we can go to the bed. We climb in bed and she eagerly gets herself ready. I kneel between her legs and take my massive Samoan tool and begin forcing it, into my lover's cunt. I wasn't planning on doing this, but I'm glad I did because she feels so tight and wet. Irene begins to scream in anguish and thrash around as her pussy is locked tight around the head of my gigantic prick. There is no way I'm going to last, as I travel deeper and finally hit the spot. "Nearly there, Baby," I say as I kiss her neck. My pace becomes faster, as I grip her hips and erupt, spilling my seed inside her. "AAARRRGGHHH", is all I can say as I come down from my sexual high.

Slowly, we calm ourselves down and head to our own showers. Once we are done, we head back to the bedroom where we lay naked, with her head on my shoulder. The closeness of her large sexy body is intoxicating. We talked for another half hour and she agreed to stay with me. I smiled, pulled her close, kissed her sweet lips and then we drifted off into a restful contented sleep.


	11. Slippery When Wet

Slippery When Wet

There was no sign of the impending hazard, there was no indication of the dangers she faced, but if she was truly unaware of the potential for injury while doing her chosen pastime then she was incredibly naïve. Ariana didn't look inexperienced or naïve. She knew the score; she was dressed to achieve her obvious goal…tease the hell out of Seth Rollins and get her boyfriend, Roman Reigns pissed off. The low-cut neckline, showing her impressive cleavage, was engineered for attention and designed to ensnare men's eyes. The short clubbing dress that ended a few inches short of her waist was deliciously tight. It promised so much, masterminded to encourage sly looks and free drinks. And the high heels that she tottered so convincingly on, holding her calves taut and firm, accentuated the length of her legs and brought her from five foot nine to six feet in height.  
She was a clubber, but she was reckless; pacing towards the dance-floor with drunken exuberance and then running onto the polished dancing area with unnecessary zeal when her favorite song was chosen by the in-house DJ. She slipped; her right leg sliding when her high heel skidded on a pool of spilt drink: an occupational hazard in any nightclub. She should have been more aware; she should have known the dangers on any nightclub dance-floor. But she didn't. She fell. her flailing body adorned with a yelp and a cry. She landed with a bump, her dress rising to reveal a white flash of lacy underwear. Her breasts spilled, and as no-one else came to her aid, my flat mate and I helped her to her feet. Seth looked at her and his eyes said he was hungry, but not for the items on the menu. "Roman, I think your girl is wasted", he said as he helped her stand up. She smiled and thanked us, mildly embarrassed. Seth and I bought her drinks, she flirted. All three of us did. We teased and laughed, making sexually provocative small-talk until the club started to close.  
We left the venue together, my friend and I walking her through a small housing estate fondling her half-naked body, until she stopped at the quiet car park, turning to face us with a drunken giggle.  
Her fingers loosened the belt on my trousers, her tongue slipped into mine: her mouth a potent taste of alcoholic strawberries. Her black dress bunched around her midriff by my touch, while her lace panties were removed by Seth. She giggled when she noticed and turned to face my friend twirling her expensive underwear as a premature trophy. My hands splayed her buttocks, gently caressing her soft, peachy ass to a vocal coo of satisfaction. Fingers slipped between her crack, and she leaned into Seth, my touch glissading over her wetness. A warm cry exuded from her lips as I pressed against the ridge; her legs squirmed obscenely. I felt the heat of her arousal. The cool air swirled around us on the Summer night, as she leant over a low bollard, gripping the attached signpost of the wooden walkway as I danced along her slit, savoring the subtle moans of delight from her.  
She pawed at Seth's trousers as I rubbed her towards her climax. My fingers skated over her clit as my thumb delved into her sopping cunt. She mewed into Seth's massive cock, moaning as my sodden hand swept her into a vocal orgasm. I lowered my jeans, unfurling a condom down my shaft as clubbers walked past; a couple drunkenly videoed us on their smart phones. I cared not. She gasped into Seth's cock, sliding past her gag reflex, as my dick opened her. She rubbed her clit as I pushed deep, holding the tops of her exposed waist. I gripped her skin, reddening her flesh under my fingertips as I thrust deeply into her, as she squirmed and thrashed underneath me, enjoying my dick going into her sopping pussy. I watched Seth squeal and cum, his face a twisted mess of endeavor and pleasure. She spluttered as his semen squirted into her mouth as his groans echoed in the small yard.  
I felt her cunt pulse as I approached my own point, closing my eyes as I concentrated on the lust inside my genitals. The sensations. The sounds and the deep feeling of wetness. With barely a whimper, I could hold on no more and the waves of orgasm surged from within. I filled the condom, pressing my prick deep into her trembling body to enjoy the final pulses of her pussy. We went back to our place and went to bed. We awoke the next day to find Seth holding his laptop. "You gotta see this", he said as he showed them what he found…a viral video. It showed two men, screwing a chick underneath a road sign that read…"Slippery When Wet". 


	12. Football Sex Touch Down

Football + Sex = Touch Down

Shelle had planned a romantic football night for Roman. She decorated their hotel room, with anything she could find, that pertained to the San Francisco 49ers, Roman's favorite team. After his match, they came back to their hotel room. She had him shower and change into his 49er's shorts and shirt. They sat on the sofa, in their suite, and turned on the TV. Shelle had room service deliver sandwiches and other snack, so they could eat and watch the game in peace. The 49ers were doing great, until the end of the 1st half, when Chicago intercepted the ball. Shelle could see that Roman was getting upset and she decided to offer him an alternate activity. She left the sitting room and went into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later, wearing a white teddy that had the 49ers logo on it. She stepped between Roman and the television and asked him if he wanted to tackle her or watch the game. It didn't take him long to see what the best deal was, for the rest of the night. Shelle straddled him and ran her hands under his shirt and over his chest, before her hand trailed down his body and started rubbing his cock through his shorts.  
They kissed passionately, their tongues darting in and out of each others mouths in rapid succession as Shelle felt Roman lift her off him, as he got up. She wrapped her legs around his torso and held on to his upper body as he carried her to their bedroom, still kissing, before collapsing onto the bed. Shelle had succeeded in removing Roman's shirt, throwing it across the room in the general direction of the bathroom. She could feel Roman's cock throbbing through his shorts and soon Roman's shorts and underwear were joining his shirt on the floor, his manhood standing to attention. Shelle leaned forward on the bed to admire the shaven manhood in front of her. She cupped his balls as her mouth worked its way down the shaft, leaving a trail of saliva down Roman's aching member. Shelle teased him, as she sucked one of his balls into her mouth and toyed with it with her tongue through the smooth skin, before moving back to the tip of Roman's cock and the exquisite sensation as her tongue passed along sensitive edge of the tip.  
With the tingling sensation growing at the base of his spine Roman knew it was his wife's turn. He gently pulled back before kneeling down to kiss her again, before getting onto the bed behind her. He removed her outfit, allowing her to slither out of the silk material, which caught Shelle by surprise, as her bare breasts felt the cool temperature, of the room. Her nipples hardened, becoming erect and even more tender, as Roman moved behind her and cupped them firmly from behind, his own erection pressing into Shelle's back, as she tilted her head up and they kissed again. As they re-positioned themselves, on the bed, Shelle was lying on her back and Roman had worked his way down until he was kissing her navel. The small damp spot on his wife's panties told Roman all that he needed to know. With Roman's hands taking a gentle grip on her panties, Shelle lifted her hips until her ass no longer touched the bed. He enjoyed the smooth sensation of her legs as he removed her panties and then flinging them across the room; turning his attention to his wife's recently waxed and completely hairless pussy.  
He crawled between her legs as they lay invitingly splayed open on the bed, gently kissing her thighs as he went. As he reached the skin by her pussy, Roman decided to prolong the anticipation a little longer and worked his way around Shelle's pussy onto her other inner thigh, down to her ankle and back up her leg until he reached her breast. He raised himself up onto his arms and they kissed deeply, his cock banging against her thigh as she lifted her bum, trying to bring her pussy into contact with his body. Roman moved away from his wife's mouth before slowly kissing his way down her body to her breasts and navel, before his tongue arrived at her soaking and silky smooth pussy. Roman tasted her, before moving his tongue out of her vagina and onto her now exposed rosy-pink clit. The bud was poking out as Roman lavished it with tongue strokes, alternating between gentle and firm, rapid and slow movement over the surface, and breaking from this to suck Shelle's clitoris, increasing the sensation on this delicate spot. At the same time one arm snaked its way up her body while the other hand gently teased the entrances to her pussy and ass.  
Roman's tongue continued its unrelenting and unyielding assault on Shelle's clitoris as he could feel the heat emanating from her pussy. Mere moments later Shelle's hips started to buck under the constant ministrations from Roman's tongue and she moaned in ecstasy as he tongue fucked her to a powerful orgasm. She tasted her own love juice as Roman moved himself behind her as they spooned, while her orgasm subsided and her trembling stopped. She could feel his erect cock pressed against her ass. Wanting to feel him inside her she raised her leg and threw it behind them both as they continued to spoon, and without hesitation the Shelle could feel the tip of Roman's cock as it moved from her bottom to her pussy. They moaned in unison as the rest of his shaft entered her. Roman pulled back a little before pushing his cock back inside, as she moaned again, feeling it fill her hot soaking pussy. They slowly did this again and again until his shaft was buried in her up to the hilt. Shelle started to push back with her bum trying to get her husband deeper and deeper inside her as the couple settled down into a rhythmic fucking. Pre-cum was already oozing from the tip of Roman's penis as he felt the flush of blood to his head and genitals of his pending orgasm. Not wanting to end things just yet, he withdrew and rolled them both over until Shelle was on all fours, her ass in the air. He re-engaged and granted his wife's wish as his shaft thrust deeper and deeper into Shelle's expectant pussy.  
Before too long he could hold back no more. Moaning out loud, he could feel his cock pulse and quiver as he shot a stream of hot cum deep inside Shelle, followed by another, and another, and another. The couple collapsed on top of each other, as the last drops of cum splashed against Shelle's cervix while she enjoyed her second orgasm of the night. Reaching behind she grabbed a hold of the base of Roman's shaft, keeping it inside her before flexing her own muscles to milk the very last drops of cum from his member. They rolled over to caress each other, with Shelle lying spread eagle on the bed, her pussy still quivering inside sending echoes of her orgasm up her spine. 


	13. Wrestling With Amber

Wrestling With Amber

Amber always was a competitive girl. She was average height and weight, with black hair and brown eyes, and large, natural breasts. My natural male strength advantage occasionally frustrated her but one night, it went a little far and I hurt her. She knew it was an accident, but she milked it for all it was worth. After a few weeks, she approached me and asked if I wanted to practice a few moves, with her. We decided to head down to the training center and that's when it happened. It wasn't something we planned, but since I could typically overpower her after a few minutes, I got caught up in the moment. I felt myself getting hard and I knew that we needed to address the issue, if we were going to move forward. We agreed to an all-out-winner-take-all match, with a few rules. "I think we need some ground rules." "What sort of rules?" she asked. "Well, once I pin you I want to have sex," I replied. "Sure, once I'm done wrestling we can have sex," she responded. "No, I mean when I pin you. I want you to let me screw you, right away." "How come you get to make the rules?" she asked. "Ok fine, let's make a bet. How long do you think it would take me to pin you?" I asked. "I bet it would take at least ten minutes," she responded.

"Ok, tell you what, let's make it five minutes. We'll set a timer and if I pin you in less than five minutes, I win your body. I get to fuck you any way I choose, cum any way I want for a whole night, without worrying about your pleasure," I replied. "Fine. But if I win you have to give me a massage, and have sex with me the way I want to", Amber added. I shook her hand, to seal the bargain, before undressing completely. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I don't want you grabbing my clothes," I told her. "If you want to wear anything, that's up to you." Amber looked around and asked about being caught. I assure her we were alone and then she began to strip and I have to say, I preferred wrestling around with her naked, which allowed full skin-to-skin contact. "Ok, so I have to pin your shoulders to the ground for a full, slow, three count within five minutes. You can be in charge of the timer. No biting, no kicking, no scratching, standard wrestling rules I guess. You can try to pin me, but you only have to escape for five minutes to win." I stated. "Are we clear?" "You're on," she replied, giggling. "I'm gonna enjoy your massage.

At first she was pretty quick, while we were both standing. Eventually I managed to wrap my arms around her from behind. I held her against me, my semi hard cock pressing against her ass. For a split second she forgot she was supposed to be trying to get away. As gently as possible I took us both to the ground with my arms still wrapped around her midsection. I wrapped my legs around her hips. She couldn't really move, but I realized I wasn't going to be able to pin her that way and the clock was ticking. I released her with my legs and repositioned myself. I loosened my grip with my arms a little to let her think she could escape. Amber rolled onto her stomach and pushed up, but I was right behind her, not letting go. It again wasn't a very good pinning position, but I did get to squeeze her boobs. Eventually she managed to slip away. We were both getting warmer, sweatier and slippery. I was focusing as much on groping her as trying to pin her. I knew I was on the clock, but I was confident and wanted to have some fun in the process.  
She stood up again and I followed suit. I went for her stomach from the front, wrapping my arms around her waist, with my head under her right arm. She tried to put me in a headlock, which might have been effective if I wasn't so much bigger and stronger than her. I reached one arm down to her leg and lifted it upwards, and she soon lost her balance and fell onto her back, her fall padded sufficiently by the mattress. She was in a dangerous position on her back and lost her grip on my head in the fall. She tried to twist onto her stomach, but I flopped one leg over her hips and legs, pinning her down and pressing my now full erection against her. My cock brushed against her bare shaven pussy, and she squirmed. With my hands I pinned down her arms at the elbows, and lowered my head to suck on one of her nipples. "That's some wrestling move," she panted sarcastically, still trying to squirm, but essentially helpless. I figured I had at least a minute to spare, and wanted to gloat a little in my victory.

I let go of one of her arms and swiftly slid it under both her knees. I lifted them to her chest, providing leverage to pin her shoulders down with her squirming helplessly. She was pinned. "One… two… three…" I counted slowly, but held her long after I finished my count. She was panting, looking at me, realizing she was defeated. The timer went off a few seconds later, announcing the end of five minutes.  
"And now, my prize," I stated, still pinning her. I repositioned myself and spread her legs, putting one on each of my shoulders and positioning my cock at the entrance to her pussy. When I pushed into her I discovered she was extremely wet, allowing me to slip my entire length into her easily, much to my delight. She playfully squirmed in mock struggle, but then whispered "Take me, however you want me." I fucked her hard with her legs over my shoulders. It was fast and almost brutal, although she certainly didn't mind, moaning with pleasure and encouragement. Her tits danced with each powerful thrust, her face contorted with pleasure, still glistening with sweat from our exertions. I fucked her lustfully, triumphantly, savoring my prize and my victory. I wanted to remind her who "The Man" was in our relationship, remind her that I was bigger, stronger, more powerful. Again, her pleasurable moans showed me she didn't mind one bit.  
My passion grew in a sharp crescendo as my orgasm approached. I slipped my cock out of her hot pussy, lowering her legs and straddling her chest. With one hand I pinned her hands above her head, with the other I began stroking my cock, my hand quickly becoming slippery from her juices on my cock. "Open your mouth and close your eyes," I instructed, my cock just above her bosom, aimed at her pretty face. She complied, closing her eyes and parting her lips, extending her pink tongue.  
With a loud groan I climaxed, hot cum shooting out from my cock. Most of it landed on her chin and lips, but one burst drew a line across her cheek up to her forehead. After the initial hard spurts, a few drops dribbled out from the tip of my cock onto her tits. I released her hands and bent down to kiss a clean portion of her cheek. She giggled and started to sit up. I got off her, and she ran off to the bathroom to clean up.  
I followed her, and pulled her into the shower. Under the warm spray I pushed her to her knees, and she took my still mostly erect cock into her mouth. She pleasured me with her mouth and tongue, fulfilling her role as my willing prize. I was quickly erect once more. I fucked her once more in the shower, this time from behind. Having come so recently, I was able to focus on simply enjoying myself and the warmth of her tight pussy. I'm not a truly selfish guy, and despite our agreement I wanted her to get hers. While thrusting into her I reached around to rub her swollen clit. Emily gasped with pleasure, moaning as I thrust deep into her while touching her. With a soft cry I felt her climax, her pussy clenching me tightly. I savored the sensation, feeling like a major stud after making my girlfriend climax. Once she had recovered from her climax, I had Amber brace herself against the wall of the shower. I gripped her hips and fucked her hard, her firm ass shaking with each thrust. She gripped me with her pussy and I groaned, climaxing again, filling her pussy with my cum. I slid in and out a couple times post-orgasm before slowing to a stop, the warm water of the shower still spraying against my back.  
"That was fun!" Amber exclaimed as we showered off, this time for cleanliness. "I almost didn't mind losing." "Good," I replied. "Because you're still mine for the rest of the night, and don't think I'm done yet. I'm still going to fuck you silly even more." "I'd be disappointed if you didn't!" she answered, kissing me sweetly.


	14. Nurse's Training

Nurse's Training

My name is Roman Reigns and I'm home recovering from Hernia surgery, that I had back on September 19th. My wife, Olivia, is a nurse, and from time to time has to attend training classes just to keep up on all of the laws and procedures required of her in this position. After one such training class she came home and as usual I asked her how it went. She said "Boring as usual, but this time I have some homework"  
"Home work?" I said "I thought that stopped at high school." "Not so," she replied, "If I am going to do a good job then shouldn't I try to be the best at what I do? After all why do you think they hold these training classes for?" I couldn't argue with her logic so I asked "What does your homework entail?" "This training session dealt with hygiene." she said "So I need a willing volunteer to help me with it." Somehow I knew that this would involve me and since there wasn't anyone else around I would be her guinea pig.

"When do you need to do this and how can I help?" I asked. "How about now?" she said "While the class is still fresh in my mind." "I guess so." I said, feeling that sinking feeling in my stomach knowing that I was hooked. "Don't worry." she said, "You may even like it." She left the room for a few minutes and I could hear water running in the bathroom. Not knowing what to expect I asked "Will this take long?" As she returned I noticed that she had vinyl gloves on, was carrying a basin, wash cloth, and a bottle of lotion.  
"Ok," she said "Now this involves hygiene as I said. There are patients that need to be washed before surgery, so I am your nurse Mr. Doe, and you are being prepped for surgery." I figured ok, so we are getting a sponge bath, maybe ten minutes and I'm outta here not too much to take.  
"Sit on the couch for me." she said as she pulled a chair up in front of me. I sat down and as I did so she pulled my hips toward he so that I was positioned with the small of my back on the couch and with my ass hanging off. She reached out and slowly began pulling my shorts and underwear down.  
"What kind of surgery is this?" I asked a little startled. "Vasectomy!" She said with a grin. "I'm glad this is only a training class then!" I shot back at her. She giggled a little and then soaked the wash cloth in the soapy water in the basin. She began slowly washing around my stiffening cock and working her way down to my balls. But it didn't stop there. She began working the wash cloth even lower and began soaping my anus. Then she rinsed the wash cloth out and began rinsing. "Oh my!" she said "This seems to be having some effect on you." As she looked at my cock. "This seems to be in need of attention doesn't it?" She leaned forward and slowly sucked the head of my cock in her mouth. Not taking it too far in, she teased the head with her mouth making me grow harder and harder.  
She could tell that she was having the desired effect on me as I felt the cum boiling in my balls.  
She quickly toweled me off drying my cock and balls and said, "It's very important to make sure that the skin is well moisturized to prevent dry skin and flaking." At that she took, the lotion and began squirting it on me, instead of a small amount she poured a HUGE amount of slippery liquid on my cock. "Oops," she said with a smile, "I guess we just need to make sure we rub this all in so it isn't wasted." She began to smear the lotion all over my cock and balls, saturating the whole area, stroking my cock with both hands, only to move down to my balls smearing the liquid all over. "There is just too much here, I'll have to rub it in a much larger area." she said as her hands moved down to my ass. With both hands she slathered the slippery cream all over my ass, as I was beside myself with pleasure I could feel my body giving in to uncontrollable actions, my hips heaved, my breath quickened, and my legs spread even more. Just as she was about to clean him up, he changed the game and she became the patient.

I lifted my chin and he lowered his face to meet my lips as he slid his hands around me and brought me close to his body. His hands were on my ass now as his tongue explored my mouth. I felt his penis against my stomach. With the steam in the room, I had not seen his member when I stepped into the shower. I could feel it though, it was large and hard. His hands were on my back, my shoulders. He turned me around and the water now streamed down my breast and stomach as his manhood now against my ass and his hands firmly on my breasts. His hands washed my body. "Close you eyes" he said. I complied and soon he was washing my hair. My legs were going weak. As I turned to rinse my hair, I could no longer resist. Once the shampoo was out of my eyes, I reached down and found his cock. It was still engorged. I nearly gasped as I found that I could not close my fingers around its width. I resisted the urge to look down, but I did move my other hand down to his penis. I could easily fit one hand on top of the other without covering the whole shaft. "Oh my god! This must be over eight inches long!" I thought to myself.  
Now it was my turn to plunge my tongue into his mouth. I moved closer to him, forcing his cock into my stomach. We kissed and explored each others body. He pulled away and stepped out of the shower. I turned off the water and was met with an open towel as I moved to step out. He dried my wet body off. Then we moved to the bedroom. The curtains were open. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. His dick found its way into my wetness with no assistance as he moved to the wall and drove himself in deeper. He held me up and fucked me until I came and then turned and we fell into the couch, seemingly repositioning ourselves without missing a stroke. It had been a while and realizing that the dildo he had bought me, for when he was on the road, was good for when I needed a quick fix, but it was nothing, compared to my husband's cock, even though it was almost exactly the same size, girth and length.

She reached up and with a soft light grip began slowly stroking my cock, paying particular attention to the head. That was it. As she stroked my cock fireworks began repeating in my head, the only thing I was aware of was the sensation of my cock and her working my ass. I couldn't take it ay more and I exploded sending a spurt of cum into the air that fell back on my stomach. "Now look what you did!" she said, "You are a mess!" She then reached into the basin and retrieved the wash cloth, cleaning me up again. "Thanks for the help." she said as she began to pick up her tools, "That wasn't so bad was it?" she asked. "Honey, any time you need help like that just let me know." I said with a smile. I can't wait to see what she learns about next class!


	15. His Way

Shelle looked at her phone and saw his text, "Come now" she knew what it meant as she grabbed her bag and ran for the door. Such a text only meant one thing...and if he didn't get that one thing from her soon there would be consequences.

As she drove she thought back to their shared past and the rekindling of some of the fun times the future had in store.

She knew that she was nothing special to look at and at 5'2" with mousy brown hair she didn't exactly stand out. She had nice 36-C tits that begged to be touched and some seriously thick thighs and a quiet nature. Her quiet nature made her seem much more innocent than who she really was.

Roman was tall, muscular, solid type of man. The way he walked and moved made it clear that he was a leader even when he was laughing. His friends and girlfriends always seemed to look to him with his easy-going nature but they didn't seem to catch on that he directed the party and the nightly outings. He was the leader of the pack whether they knew it or not

What they never really saw was his demanding side. Shelle had seen it and liked it.

They had accidentally met and become intimate and they each discovered one another's secret side, her desire to play/please and his desire for control through pleasure.

She finally arrived and jumped into the passenger seat of his truck. With one look from him she moved her head and hand into his lap as he drove out of the parking lot...her hand slowly tracing the outline of his increasingly thickening cock.

Roman continued to drive to a new location while she teased and touched his thick shaft over his pants until she whispered softly, "please."  
His hand moved from the steering wheel to her tit sliding underneath the shirt and bra to squeeze her tit and play with her nipple and Lynn moaned with pleasure.

The darkening of an enclosure made Shelle ask where they were but Roman refused to answer. He parked his truck, climbed out and opened the 3/4 door and motioned for her to climb out from the trucks cab.

As shelle climbed out she looked around and noticed that they were in a parking garage. She began to worry what was going to happen and she knew she had to be at work in 20 minutes. What shelle failed to notice is that with the drivers door open as well as the ¾ door directly behind they were partially obscured from the few cars parked in the area. 

shelle looked up at roman and all he said was, "Suck."

She got to her knees on the public garage floor and unzipped his pants and his thick erection popped out.

What roman didn't know was how much she enjoyed pleasuring him with her mouth and shelle happily started to lick her way from the base to the tip of his hard cock. She knew some of what he liked and cupped his balls as her mouth licked and tasted his hard cock. Slowly swirling her tongue around the ridge at its head till he moaned with pleasure

roman enjoying his view of her mouth busy at work on his hard cock decided to take a quick picture as she looked up at him, her brown eyes showing her arousal while seeking approval.

His thick cock hardened and his cum shot from his cock as he came.

shelle struggled to swallow and licked her lips.

They climbed back into the cab of the truck and when he got to her car to drop her off he demanded to play with her wet pussy in the parking lot. He knew she would be wet and as he pulled her skirt up and lightly touched her soaked panties made him smile.

"When you get out of work you will head to my house, shower and await instructions. Do not text me. Do not call me. Sit and wait patiently." He directed. "No one is home and you will be pleasing me," he tells Lynn as his fingers slide into her wet pussy.

"Do you understand?"

shelle replies softly, "Yes, but..."

"No buts. You will do this and you will wonder just what I have planned for tonight. Do you understand?"

shelle's reply was a moan as his fingers touched her clit. "Yesss."

roman smiled to himself as he checked his phone later while out with friends. He knew his night was going to be very fun and the picture made him smile. Just as he saw her working and knew her mind was racing over what he had planned for the evening.

As the evening progressed and the restaurant slowed down shelle finally got a chance to check her cell phone. She smiled when she saw the text with his directions.

Shower, naked, kneel in bedroom, Stay in bedroom.

Those words made her wonder just what his plan was tonight. Despite her questions she wanted to follow his orders. Their 'fun time', as she considered it, was more than fun. He understood that she had a submissive side. He understood that she was naughty and that it turned her on that no one knew.

She had been to his condo before for a party. She knew the layout and area. She drove to the condo and parked in the visitor section and quickly walked to the front door. It was unlocked and she stepped quietly in. Not knowing how soon he would arrive and not daring to text and ask she ran up the stairs and into the bathroom off the master bedroom to shower.

The hot water caressing her shoulders made her body relax but her mind was racing at what he may have planned for the evening. Her nipples were already hard as she washed her chest. She finished quickly and dried off with a towel that had been laid out.

He had not told her how he wanted her hair done so she towel dried it as best as possible and left it to air dry.

She knelt down and began her wait. Nipples hard. Pussy wet. Mind racing. In what seemed like hours she heard noise, men laughing and talking. She could hear them enter the condo and was trying to get a sense of how many people were there and what was going to happen.

Her mind racing and beginning to worry she heard someone moving up the stairs as the others talked and laughed below.

"Well done slut," Roman said as he walked over and tweaked her nipple and pulled at her hair. "You will stay up here and not make a sound. You will listen to us below. Now lay back on the floor."

shelle did as ordered without question and romans hand moved to caress her pussy. One finger teasingly testing her clit. Touching softly so that she began to whimper.

"No sounds now. I will return but you will listen to our entertainment below. Lick my finger clean. Suck it slut."

shelle did as he asked, tasting her pussy juice on his fingers and wondering what was going to happen to her.

He walked down the stairs and the laughter of the men below increased as he spoke to them, "that's my kind of slut."

Had he told them all she was upstairs? What about their agreement not to share their experiences together?

shelle lay on the rug, pussy leaking and hearing the moaning sounds, shelle assumed they were watching porn.

Every sexual sound she heard was from a porno and it was turning her on. She was laying in the bedroom at the top of the stairs and knew if anyone came up the stairs they would see her legs spread and her soaked pussy immediately.

shelle closed her eyes and tried to block out the sounds of the men and the porn. Finally she heard the men starting to leave and her heart leapt as she knew roman would have his hands, lips and cock on or in her soon.

shelle's fingers traced her tits, slowly circling her hard nipples. Her fingers moved to her soaked pussy. She needed to cum. She needed it badly.

As her fingers slowly dipped between her pussy lips in search of her clit she heard roman's voice, "That is mine and you may not play with it."

shelle quickly pulled her fingers out of her pussy but her quick movement caused a quick shift and she let out a long low moan.

"Get on your knees and suck," he whispered fiercely as he stood before the bed.

shelle moved to her knees, her body shaking with need as she quickly moved before him and unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. her quick movements betrayed her body's lust and roman smiled at her movements and then sighed as her mouth found his throbbing cock.

shelle could feel his cock pulsing and increasing in size as she moved her mouth around him. Sucking him in everyway she knew he liked. One hand cupping his balls and the other hand moving up and down in rhythm to her mouth and its assault on roman's thick cock.

roman's sudden withdrawal of his cock from her mouth had her looking up at him in desperation. "What...Why?" she asked.

"You followed my orders very well tonight. My rug is soaked to prove it", he said with a smile as he guided her to the bed. Laying her down hips on the edge he knelt between her legs.

her legs shaking so badly as he spread them apart. He smiled as he viewed her soaked pussy. His mouth descending upon her pussy his tongue going straight to her clit as she moaned out and came quickly, her hips jerking, her pussy flooding even more "Go stand before the bed slut." roman ordered

Suddenly roman's hands grasped at her tits and possessed his voice whispered into my ear, "MINE".

His hands left her tits and moved down her soft body to find her pussy where his fingers probed and caressed. she felt so empty as roman pushed her head and shoulders to the mattress and grabbing her hips he plunged his thick cock into her drenched pussy. The fullness startled her as he had the biggest cock she had ever played with. One, two, three thrusts and he made her pussy become wetter. She was his naughty slut.

His thrusts became more powerful with each noise that escaped her mouth. His movements became faster until he stopped and she fell back on it unsure of what was coming next. His body lowered down beside hers and his hand caressed her tits till his mouth could join them.

shelle's shoulders shook and her breath increased as roman played and teased her nipples. Pulling, licking, sucking them. His hand moved to her sensitive pussy and began to tease her clit while he lay on his side and maneuvered her body so that her back was to him and they were both on their sides. she could feel his thickness against her and moved her leg up and over his to allow him better access to her pussy. His cock slowly entered her pussy from behind. roman slowly rocked his cock in and out of her wet tight pussy as he whispered in her ear, "You are staying tonight and I will be waking up with you. Shelle came hard as he whispered his plans for her and a moment later he whispered, "you are mine" and with that he filled her pussy with his sweet cream. Shelle lay next to him naked in the bed while he slept with one hand on her tit and exhaustedly thought, tomorrow is going to be a good day 


End file.
